


O Christmas Tree

by DarkShadows93



Series: 31 Days of South Park [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Christmas Tree, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, One Word Prompts, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: On the edge of Kenny's rundown home, past the drug addicts’ camp stood a tree. It wasn't a large tree but it was the only one close enough to be noticed. It's branches sagged from illness, green needles yellowing, falling to the snow making its branches bare. One would call it a sad tree but Kenny and Karen called it beautiful.Every day they would put five different ornaments. But it always seemed to be missing something.December One Word Prompts- Day 6: Christmas Tree





	O Christmas Tree

On the edge of Kenny's rundown home, past the drug addicts’ camp stood a tree. It wasn't a large tree but it was the only one close enough to be noticed. It's branches sagged from illness, green needles yellowing, falling to the snow making its branches bare. One would call it a sad tree but Kenny and Karen called it beautiful.

One morning, long before the drug addicts would wake from their stupor Kenny and Karen would wake up just to decorate the tree. Their ornaments were bland or broken. Small pieces of construction paper taped and glued together to make bulbs or even broken light bulbs painted different colors strung up onto the branches. Every day they would put five different ornaments. Every day they would decorate the tree until the addicts emerge from their dens like hungry bears. Then they would go to school only to steal more supplies to make their ornaments for their Christmas tree. But even then, it was missing something.

Butters watched during class as Kenny started stringing up small wads of construction paper when no one was looking. It was the same pattern.  Red, green, pink, and orange over and over to make a long garland. It was not perfect but it still was good enough for his project. Papercuts and sore fingers did not stop him. Butters wanted to know what was happening. A smile formed on his lips as he leaned over to pass him a note, setting it gently on the corner of his desk before going back to taking notes.

Kenny lowered the garland from his hands once Butters left the note on his desk. He glanced up quickly in hope Garrison wasn't looking as he opened up the note:

_ Meet me outside the cafeteria after school.  _

That was all the note said. He glanced at Butters briefly, curious about what could have called for this meeting. Don't they always hang out? Kenny pushed the questions aside to work on his garland, the tree wasn't a Christmas tree without it.

The bell rang and the class slowly filed out of the classroom. Butters went one way and Kenny went the other. Karen walked out of her classroom holding white stars and snowflakes, some falling onto the floor.

“Look what I made, Kenny!” Her smile always made Kenny happy as she showed off her work. In the fluorescent light, the snowflakes and stars shimmered brightly like real snowflakes in the sunlight. She struggled to pull a star with an orange ribbon out from the pile but Kenny helped and held it up. The star was jagged, folded incorrectly with roughly cut edges but the center was whole and solid like a beating heart. “That one is my favorite. It reminded me of you.”

“Me? Why me?” Kenny mumbled as stared at the deformed star

“because it may be broken and unlike the other stars. It still has a solid heart keeping it together.” Karen replied happily as Kenny gently placed the star into her hands.

Kenny thought about it and slowly nodded in agreement before patting her head, “I got to meet up with someone will quick, okay? Just put those in your bag and will put those on the tree bright and early. I just finished the garland so our tree is almost complete.”

“Yay!” Karen cheered happily as she started to place all the stars and snowflakes into her backpack

Kenny smiled as he walked towards the cafeteria humming O Christmas Tree. Everyone around him were talking about their Christmas breaks and what they wanted for Christmas. Kenny didn't want much expect for Karen to be happy and their tree to be ready for Christmas. Presents meant nothing when you're poor, it was the smile on Karen's face that made the holidays worthwhile. 

But then, there was Butters or Leo he usually called him. A friend who had been there more than the others. He made smile with joy, his heart racing as if it was going to burst, and giving him the desire to grow closer that he had never gotten before. Not even his dirty magazines gave him that. 

Leo stood near the cafeteria twiddling his thumbs, a trait he noticed when he was getting restless and had something to say. Why else would he send Kenny a note to meet with him? “Sup, dude. Sorry, I'm late. I had to check on my sister.”

“Oh no, it's alright Ken. I figure you had to see your sister and all.” Leo replied still twiddling his thumbs.

“Uh...yeah. so what's up?” Kenny raised an eyebrow as he watched Leo put his hands into his pocket

“Oh, nothin’. I was just wondering what you were doing with all that construction paper and string during class that's all.” Leo shrugged as he looked up to Kenny, “You're always making some sort of craft during class nowadays.”

“Oh uh…” Kenny glanced back to his backpack and shrugged, “Its for Karen and I’s tree. We're almost done decorating it.”

“That's sound pretty uh…” Leo looked like he was struggling to come up with the right word, getting distracted by the curious glance Kenny was giving him, “Cool. Can I see it?”

“Uh… sure?” Kenny wasn't sure what else he could say at the question. It was usually something between him and Karen. But he couldn't just say no to Leo. What kind of person he be if he just denied his  _ friend _ like that? “Just be careful of the addicts.”

“Will do, Ken. Will do.”

*~~~~*

“Wow… you and your sister decorated that.” Leo gasped loudly as he stood in front of the Christmas tree, the ornaments glittering amongst the snow. He blinked as he glanced over to Kenny who shrugged

“Yeah. It's not a big deal.” Kenny replied kicking a pile of snow, “We pretty much do this every year.”

“Every year?”

“Yep.”

“and no one else knows about it?” Kenny shook his head before going over to pick up a fallen red painted light bulb, “Ken, you're a pretty awesome brother for doing this.

“Whatever makes Karen happy, makes me happy. Even if it means decorating this tree every year just to see her smile.” 

“You know what would really make this tree-” Leo looked up at the tree, taking in the variety of matte colors and painted lightbulbs. He felt like it was missing something. Something that would make it stand out from the rest. An idea flashed in his head making him gasp from the realization, “Hey, Ken. I-I gotta go… I'll see you in the morning, kay?”

“Hey- Leo. Wait!” Kenny watched as Leo ran off towards the street. He waved slowly unsure what would have caused him to run off in such a hurry. Kenny shrugged as he walked back to his house avoiding all the drug like bears in his path.

*~~~*

The next morning, Karen and Kenny awoke to a fresh blanket of snow on the ground, meaning they would have to spend most of the morning cleaning the branches and hoping nothing was ruined. They got dressed quickly and headed out. Karen was the first to notice the massive green cord sticking out from the snow, leading from a breaker all the way down the path to their tree. 

Kenny didn't seem to care at first, thinking it was the addicts probably trying to cook their stash. But as they approached the tree, Kenny knew that wasn't the answer, “Karen, wait.” Kenny held out an arm stopping her as he went ahead to check the status of their little Christmas tree.

“Darn. Come on stay up there…”

Kenny was surprised to find their tree all light up with silver lights like stars at night. A small ladder stood off to the distance as Leo tried to place a glowing star on top. He didn't realize he was grinning until he felt his cheeks starting to ache. Their tree as simple and mundane it was turned out to be beautiful as a glowing star. In the early morning sky, it stood out brilliantly making it different than all the rest.

“Leo, did you do this?” Kenny finally asked as the star finally stayed in place.

“Oh dear, Ken. I-I-I-” Leo stuttered as he quickly climbed down the ladder and started to clean up, “I didn't expect you to be here so early. I-I’m sorry. I hope you and your sister like it. If not I-”

“It's beautiful.” Kenny looked back to the trail, “Karen! Come here!”

“what?” Karen ran down the trail and gasped loudly as she dropped the rest of the ornaments and garland onto the snow, “Our tree! It looks so pretty! It looks like an angel!”

“Geez… I never expected you guys to uh like it so much.” Leo nervously rubbed the back of his head, “This makes me getting grounded for the rest of my life stealing our Christmas lights worth it. Uh...enjoy it guys”

“Leo.. you didn't have to do this.” Kenny admitted as he stopped Leo from walking away, “Dude, we were fine with just our ornaments and light bulbs.”

“Oh no, Ken.” Leo shook his head quickly giving him a nervous smile, “You said that whatever makes Karen happy makes you happy. I just wanted to make you happy too. When you're happy… I'm-”

“Kenny! Can we still put up your star?” Karen held up the orange ribbon deformed star with a childlike grin

“Sure. But why don't we let Leo put it up? He decorated the rest after all.” Kenny replied, his eyes never leaving Leo's 

“Leo?” Karen held up the star towards him and accepting it. 

Leo took a deep breath as he turned to face the beautiful tree, “Oh-uh- alright then.” he stared at its branches trying to find the perfect spot for this perfect little star, “Aha!” Leo stood on his toes and placed it amongst a shining star that Leo had made, “There.”

“Kenny, I think it's perfect. Don't you think?”

Kenny smiled as he Leo walked back to him, “I think our tree had found the one thing it was missing.” Kenny glanced over to Leo with his childlike grin, “It was Leo.” Kenny mouth as the words  _ thank you _ .

Leo replied with taking his hand, grinning wildly as they watched their stars glow brightly together on the snow-covered branches. Never letting go. 


End file.
